Jin (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820837 |altname = Jin |no = 8578 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 125 |animation_idle = 63 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43 |normal_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49 |bb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 10, 10, 10, 9, 9, 9, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42 |bb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49 |sbb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 10, 10, 10, 9, 9, 9, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 9, 9, 9, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Calm and collected, Jin is a quiet enigma to those who have encountered him on the road. While his conversational skills are less than stellar, his skills with the sword are nothing short of a piece of art. But his path has not been an easy one. Forced to leave the dojo he had grown up in after his sensei tried to kill him, he had to fight off his former classmates as he journeyed across the land. It was only by chance that he met the people he would spend many adventures with, and eventually he would accept them as the closest thing to friends he had. Little did he know that after separating from Mugen and Fuu, he would stand by their side once again in a foreign world far away from home--although not without its own challenges. However, reunited with his old friends, he will muse to himself that it was worth every moment spent together. |summon = For my whole life, I've fought only for myself. My study of the sword was for no one but myself. |fusion = I will take your wise teachings to heart. |evolution = |hp_base = 6728 |atk_base = 2311 |def_base = 2114 |rec_base = 2205 |hp_lord = 9612 |atk_lord = 3302 |def_lord = 3020 |rec_lord = 3150 |hp_anima = 10504 |rec_anima = 2912 |atk_breaker = 3540 |def_breaker = 2782 |def_guardian = 3258 |rec_guardian = 3031 |def_oracle = 2901 |rec_oracle = 3507 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = You're not worth killing |lsdescription = 150% Atk, 100% max HP, 30% critical rate, raises normal hit amount, 150% spark damage & 150% critical damage |lsnote = +1 to each normal hit |bb = Muju Shin Kenjutsu |bbdescription = 12 combo Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo Water attack on single foe, boosts own spark damage for 3 turns, fills own BB gauge to max & boosts own Atk and critical rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 200% + 300% * HP / max HP, 100% Spark to self, 200% Atk to self & 60% crit rate |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |bbhits2 = 5 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 5 |bbmultiplier2 = 750 |sbb = Vagrant Ronin |sbbdescription = 12 combo Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, boosts own critical rate), 5 combo Water attack on single foe (or probable 5% damage of foes' max HP), boosts critical damage (Water) for 3 turns, 3 turns spark vulnerability infliction & boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 550% * HP / max HP with innate 60% crit rate on first attack, 10% chance to deal max HP damage on second attack, 40% crit damage to Water types, 40% spark vulnerability, 125% crit dmg |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1000 |ubb = Kikentai no Ichi |ubbdescription = 20 combo Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts critical damage for 3 turns, spark critical for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def and critical rate for 3 turns & 3 turns spark vulnerability infliction |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 450% crit dmg, 100% spark critical, 450% Atk/Def, 60% crit rate & 150% spark vulnerability |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 28 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Warrior's Soul |esitem = Stroke of Luck or Status Boost Sphere |esdescription = 100% Water elemental damage when Stroke of Luck or Status Boosting Sphere is equipped, adds ignore Def to attack and 20% spark damage for all allies & 40% DoT reduction |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 820838 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 20133 |evomats6 = 20133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 820034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Samurai Champloo Summon II: Nov. 27, 07:00 PST - Dec. 4, 06:59 PST |bazaar_1_type = Samurai Sunflowers |bazaar_1_desc = Sunflower Collection |bazaar_1_bonus = 15% |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0041_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Samurai Champloo |addcatname = Jin1 }}